Even the Devil may Cry
by Nyx Crepsley
Summary: "But who prays for Satan? Who in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most, our one fellow and brother who most needed a friend yet had not a single one, the one sinner among us all who had the highest and clearest right to every Christian's daily and nightly prayers?" Mark Twain
1. Chapter 1

Even The Devil may cry

Lucifer /OC fluffy as it gets. Not my best but it had to be written.

Disclaimer: I only own Clara, my original character, and nothing more.

* * *

"Lucifer, I am well aware of your dislike of children. But in my professional opinion this could be good for you. Children are trusting and non judgmental. And interaction with one in a controlled environment could help work on your trust issues..." Martin explained to her rather fascinating and yet disturbing patient, Lucifer Morningstar aka Satan himself, as she shifted in her chair hoping she would finally convince him to try this new form of therapy. Thus far however she seemed to have hit a wall. Lucifer wouldn't budge.

Lucifer looked at his therapist as if she had just suggested he apply for sainthood and had grown a second head at the same time. He sighed and shook his head.

"Though even I have to admire your persistence, Doctor, my answer remains the same. No. Out of the question."

Linda bit her lower lip and shifted in her seat again. She'd hoped it wouldnt come to this but..she was desperate.

"It's not just for you Lucifer... I need a favor from you..."

Lucifer perked up at little at that giving her his famous and infamous twisted and self righteous smile. "A favor... Now Dr. Martin... I do hope you know what that implies. As you now know I am not merely speaking in metaphors..."

Linda nodded and sighted putting down her pen and file for Lucifer. "The child I want you to talk with is my neice, Clara. She's seven and I've recently gotten full custody of her. Clara...her emotional scars are not unlike yours. I've tried to get her to open up for weeks, asked colleagues who specialize in children's psychology to talk to her... Nothing has worked. She won't talk to anyone."

Lucifer leaned back on the couch, "Perhaps your neice simply doesn't want to talk about her emotions. I fail to see where I come in."

Linda paused before responding her hands clasped together solemnly. "She's been having night terrors Lucifer. Every night. Her mother...my sister unfortunately...tired to sell her for an eight ball, when that failed she left Clara alone in her apartment for a week. The landlord found her. Her father wants nothing to do with her. She has a great deal in common with you. I was hoping you could at least try to get her to open up about what is scaring her so much at night."

Linda held back a gasp of fear and shock as Lucifer suddenly sat up, tense with what she could only guess was seething rage, his eyes flashing from their charming brown to burning red coals before ebony pits of despair, his skin quickly turning to the red burnt horror that was his true form. But as soon as it came, it was gone, Lucifer still sat up tense and his voice was low.

"And where is her mother dearest...?" His tone was more of a growl than anything. Linda took a deep breath to calm herself. Devil or not, she had to remember this was still the same old Lucifer. He'd never hurt her intentionally. He'd promised. And the Devil never broke his promise.

Still her voice shook slightly as she answered. "I have no idea. Last I saw or heard from her was almost a month a ago." Linda watched Lucifer carefully and hoped he would calm himself.

Lucifer felt the fires of hell burst to life and surge through him as he heard young Clara Martins origin. He had a special place in hell for such parents. And he made a note to have a personal place made for Dr. Martins sister.

"Very well... I will talk to your neice. No charge. This time." Lucifer gave Dr. Martin a sultry smile and a playful wink. Linda almost sagged in relief and stood. Walking over to a connecting door to her private office she opened it a gestured for someone to enter the room.

Lucifer sat forward as a small girl, about the same size of the Detectives spawn he'd guess, with green blue hazel eyes and dark red hair, entered the room. Though the colors were different she did bear a striking resemblance to Dr. Martin, and someone else too... But he could recall who else she reminded him of.

"This is Clara... Clara, this is my patient Mr. Morningstar." Linda introduced them.

"Hello." Clara muttered looking up at him briefly before taking off her green backpack and sitting in the chair across from him.

"Hello..." Lucifer fell short of what else to say. Luckily Dr. Martin picked up the ball that he had figuratively dropped.

"How was your Sunday school class today, Clara?" Linda asked calmly and shot a hard glare at Lucifer when he scoffed. "Not my idea, Lucifer... My mother insisted on her finishing this section of it or she was going to fight me for custody... I don't think I need to explain why I complied."

Lucifer nodded and held up his hands in a mock surrender, turning back to Clara.

"It was ok... Father Michael want to talk to you again..." Clara spoke softly. Linda stiffened and sighed. This however caught Lucifer's attention.

"Who is Father Michael? Why does he need to talk to your aunt? And why again?" Lucifer bent forward slightly his hands together and fingers splayed.

"Father Michael is the priest who teaches my Sunday class... I don't like him. He doesn't like me either." Clara spoke softly and shifted in her seat.

Lucifer tilted his head to one side. "Why is that, Clara?"

"I'm not from a good Christian home. Father Michael says that means I'm going to hell."

Dr. Martin spoke up, "Father Michael is very old fashioned... He yells at a lot of the kids just for asking a question."

Clara's expression turned dark and undeniably angry. "He's a bully! He hit Joe on the hand with a ruler because he asked for Father Michael to speak louder!"

Lucifer arched an eyebrow at Dr. Martin in askance for her to explain.

Linda frowned in slight annoyance. She clearly didn't like this Father Michael either. "Joe is a boy in her class who is slightly deaf in one ear. Father Michael acted too harshly and was spoken to apparently but nothing was really done. Joe and his family left that school shortly after."

Lucifer nodded and smiled most unpleasently behind his clasped hands as he sat back. It would seem some of his fathers had a bit of a... Well... God complex. Perhaps he'd pay the Padre a visit.

"Why are you in trouble this time, Clara?" Lucifer lowered his voice so that his true emotions wouldn't show.

Clara shrugged. Lucifer knew right away it was a lie. He could feel it.

"What's your first name?" Clara asked tilting her head slightly.

Lucifer smirked, "Lucifer." He waited for her eyes to widen. They didn't really. Clara only straightened and smiled.

"Like the Archangel!"

Lucifer paused a moment before responding. This was not the normal reaction he got. It was slightly off putting. "...Yes. Though I must say this is the first time anyone has made that connection."

Linda couldn't help but smile as she watched the interaction between the two. This little experiment was going much better than she expected.

"Now, why don't you tell me why you got in trouble today..."

Clara nodded and got down from her chair and walked over to her backpack, pulling a single piece of paper from it. Lucifer watched the child, still not fully comfortable or trusting the small human as she approached him and handed him the sheet.

Lucifer quickly realized what it was. It was a type of worksheet. The detective's spawn worked on similar things for homework. This was however covered in angry read marks and a note saying "See me!" and was a single question with many lines given for a response. The boarder was decorated with clouds and a small depiction of the pearly gates stood over the question: You have arrived at the gates of Heaven. To enter you must answer a question from Saint Peter: If you could give one thing to anyone, what would it be, to who and why?

Lucifer rolled his eyes at this sheer nonsense. Why would Saint Peter have to ask anyone such a question? You went to where you belonged period! You didn't get asked a question to determine where you went! It didn't work that way! Still he kept reading the child's hand writing was surprisingly neat for her age.

It read:

"I would tell Saint Peter that if I could give one thing to anyone, I would give Lucifer a hug and tell him that I forgive him for giving Eve the fruit. God left Lucifer all by himself and that makes me sad. No one should be all alone forever. I like Lucifer because he was Gods favorite Angel. And he is my favorite angel too. He wasnt always the devil and everyone kind of forgot that he was an angel too. I dont think he is bad, he punishes bad people. That's his job. Everyone prays for good people but no one prays for the devil. And I think he needs to be prayed for the most. I hope Lucifer gets to go back home one day so he can see all his brothers and God again. "

Lucifer's hands shook as the tears fell from his eyes as he saw the drawing of him as a red skinned, horned creature, with big , though poorly drawn, wings up in what was clearly supposed to be heaven with several other stick figure angels with halos and wings and even a bigger stick figure labeled as God. All of them smiling with speach bubbles of welcome and excitement. Micheal saying: Yay! Gabriel next to him said: He's home! All the Archangels, all his brothers and even his sister were drawn there all happy to see him it seemed. Then he saw what his fathers depiction said "Welcome back home! I missed you!"

It was a terrible drawing. Truly it was. But it was still the most beautiful thing Lucifer could recall seeing in his exsistance. He closed his eyes and shuddered as the tears fell from them. He couldn't hold back. No one prayed for him. But this child... She thought they should. She hoped for him.

"Lucifer... Are you alright?" Dr. Martin asked him breaking his thoughts as he held the sheet of paper to his chest as if it were the most precious object he owned.

He nodded. " Yes. I'm fine..." His cracking slightly as he looked over to Clara were she stood.

"Why do you pray for me? I'm evil. I'm the devil."

Clara gave him an odd look and shook her head.

"No. The devil punishes the evil people. That doesn't mean he is evil. And because everyone needs a home. And he should get to go home too. No one should always be alone."

That did it. Lucifer felt the tears now pouring from him. He hated it! But he couldn't stop. He just wanted to keep reading this paper. See that awful drawing and imagine his father actually saying those words to him. Even if he knew it would never happen, it was a wonderful dream.

"You're really him. Aren't you? You're Lucifer, the Archangel, the devil..."

Lucifer opened his eyes again to see Clara was now sitting on the couch next to him. He nodded at her. "Yes, small human. I am..." Lucifer swallowed hard.

"Clara... May I... May I keep this? Please?" Lucifer's voice cracked and trembled as he re read the paper, it filling him with more warmth than he had felt in a long time.

Clara nodded silently. Lucifer breathed heavily and smiled down at her. "Thank you, child..."

Lucifer stiffened as Clara suddenly hugged him tightly in her small arms.

"I forgive you Lucifer. And I don't blame you for anything bad that anyone does. That's their fault. Not yours. I'll pray to God for you. I always have."

Lucifer felt his eyes burn even more from his tears. So many humans said they wished to do many wonderful selfless acts, but barely any of them followed through with them. But Clara... She was actually doing what she said. She was keeping her word. Lucifer slowly but surely returned Clara's embrace and shuddered, pulling her up to his chest and holding her. He could feel the truth in her words. The pure sincerity in them was enough to hold her tighter.

"Thank you Clara... Thank you." Lucifer shivered and sobbed. Never had he been show such kindness. He only paused when he felt a light kiss on his cheek as Clara whispered in his ear.

"You're still an angel Lucifer. Yeah, you're the devil but you never stopped being an angel. And you'll always be my favorite. The best angel God ever made."

Lucifer choked on the lump in this throat and smiled down at the small human, he had nothing to say. He was only grateful to have met her.

Bet you didn't see that coming, did you dad?

~Back at the Lux, in Lucifer's penthouse.~

Lucifer sat on his couch holding the now framed sheet of paper that Clara had allowed him to keep, sipping on a glass of his best whiskey. He was still lost in thought over it when the elevator dinged and Amenadiel walked in.

Amenadiel opened his mouth to speak to his brother. They had to discuss what to do about their mother now that she was found... But the dark fallen angel fell short as he saw his little brothers tear lined face.

"Luci... Is everything alright?" Amenadiel asked slowly, he had never seen his brother like this before. Luci never cried. Not even as he fell. But it was his soft smile that was truly unnerving.

Lucifer looked over at him with the same soft almost peaceful smile and held up the framed picture.

"I'm being prayed for brother... A little human named Clara. She's Dr. Martins niece... She prays for me..." Lucifer's voice was soft as he spoke. He almost sounded like he did before he fell. Amenadiel walked over and looked at the picture. His heart melted as he read the child's words. They were written with such innocence it touched his very soul. This little girl would have a very special place in heaven. That he was sure of. He chuckled at the drawing.

"She has our brothers and sister captured pretty well." Amenadiel pointed out. Michael had his sword, Gabriel with his horn and Azreal had her blade too. Each angel was labeled with their names.

Lucifer smirked and humed in realization as he looked at the other unlabled angels. "She drew you as well brother." Lucifer pointed to the lone dark skinned angel in the group.

Amenadiel laughed "Yeah, she does... " He suddenly puased. How did this child know about him? His name wasn't in the bible or any scripture.

"Luci... How did she know to draw me? I'm not a known angel..."

Lucifer suddenly paused as well and looked back at his brother just as shocked.

"I think we need to pay this child a visit, Luci."

Lucifer nodded, "Indeed..." He pulled out his phone and sent a text to make and earlier appointment with Dr. Martin. Clara had a few things to answer too...

* * *

Should I continue? Or edit the ending to make it a one shot. I'll fix anything else errors and what not later when my PC is back up and running.

R&R let me know. Won't be a long one. Too many unfinished stories. But love to hear some feedback.


	2. Devil may cry

Wow! So many reviews OK here is your next chapter. Its a long and very informative one. So glad everyone likes this story!

* * *

Amenadiel and Lucifer entered the building that held Dr. Linda Martin's office and were immediately greeted by an odd and unsettling scene.

Dr. Martin, a Priest, a nun and an older woman all stood in the lobby arguing with each other while Clara stood behind her aunt looking rather upset.

Lucifer and his brother paused, looking at each other. "An angel, the devil, a priest, a nun all walk in to a therapists office... What's the punch line?" Lucifer muttered to Amenadiel.

The dark angel sighed and glanced at the child. "Nothing good, I'd imagine." It was at this point the child looked up and visibly relaxed.

"Auntie Linda. Mr. Morningstar is here..." Clara spoke up and waved at Lucifer. The Devil put on his infamous smile and waved back. Linda paused her argument and tried to give Lucifer a warm smile. "Thank you Clara. Mr. Morningstar, I'll just be a moment, feel free to wait in my office."

Lucifer frowned at the use of his last name but he had an idea why the good doctor avoided his first name. Instead he walked over to her. "Is there anything I can do to help with this situation, Doctor? I do believe all this yelling is upsetting to the child..."

* * *

Amenadiel stood still and locked eyes with the child as she stared back at him curiously. There was something so familiar about her. But he couldn't think of why. Finally the child approached him.

"Hello." Clara spoke, smiling lightly up at the large dark skinned man.

Amenadiel crouched down and smiled back. "Hello, you must be Clara. My name is Amenadiel, I'm Luci's older brother."

Clara nodded and her eyes widened as her voice dropped to a whisper. "Are you a real angel then? If you're Lucifer's brother... I know he is the devil."

Amenadiel frowned slightly before answering. "I was... But... I'm afraid my father is upset with me..." The dark angel scowled, why did he tell her that? He hadn't wanted to.

Clara only smiled, looked away and walked back over to the group of still argueing adults, took the hand of the nun and pulled for her attention. The nun was a rather old woman but with soft kind eyes. She slowly bent down for Clara to whisper something in her ear before carefully standing and following Clara back over toward the Angel.

"Hello, Amenadiel is it? I'm Sister Maria. Pleasure to meet you." The nun greeted him in a soft and soothing voice.

* * *

Lucifer eyed up the older woman and the Priest. He didn't like those he favored being hassled unless it was by him. And Dr. Martin was defiantly a favored human in his book. As was Clara.

"I don't think so Mr. Morningstar... Please just wait in my office..." Linda started but Lucifer wasn't listening.

"Nonsense, love, clearly you are upset by this woman and old padre here..."

"Mr. Morningstar... " The priest started tensely. He was a skinny older man possibly in his mid 50's and balding. He was a head shorter than Lucifer and had hard unfeeling eyes. "I am Father Michael. This is Mrs. Martin... We were discussing the proper home for young Clara. I refuse to teach her anymore Dr. Martin unless that child straightens her act!" Mrs. Martin nodded in agreement. "My daughter unlike her sister does not understand the value of a GOOD Christian home..."

Dr. Martin tensed and clenched her teeth, "I understand perfectly well how to raise a child..."

Lucifer felt his blood boil as he realized who these creatures were. The God complexed Priest and the grandmother of Clara. Had he not already been the Devil, he could have very well applied for sainthood with the self control it took to not send them both to hell at that moments. Lucifer didn't care for children, save for two, but Clara was special. She was the one human who prayed for him. Cared enough to wish him well and pray for his return home. He would NOT allow her to be spoken about so unjustly. And the good Doctor was by far smarter than these two.

"There is nothing wrong with young Clara, Padre. That I can asure you of. As for you Mrs. Martin... How dare you belittle Dr. Martin and yet praise your utter disaster of an offspring! The same woman who tried to sell her own child for cocaine! And most likely cheap swill of the drug as well. There are things let's say even the Devil wouldn't do and I can promise you that is one of them..."

Father Michael scoffed loudly, catching Lucifer's full attention. Not the best idea for the Padre, really.

"She is a devils child! She prays for Satan himself!"

Lucifer rounded on the priest like a snake coiling to strike. "And why shouldn't she? Truly that would make her more worthy of praise. To quote Mark Twain,' Who in all the centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one that needed it most, who most needed a friend yet had not a single one, the one among all who had the highest and clearest right to every Christian's daily and nightly prayers? " Lucifer smiled back at Dr. Martin. "One of my personal favorite quotes of his, actually. The man had an incredible talent with words."

Linda returned his smile before relaxing as Lucifer returned his focus to the other two and took a bold stride toward Mrs Martin and glared down at her with all the hatred of hell as hellfire licked at the back of his eyes.

"As for you...Rest assured Mrs. Martin... There is a very special place in hell for parents like you and Clara's mother."

The older woman's face paled at the anger in the Devils eyes as she took a step back. Unfortunately the Priest was not as smart.

"Blasphemous! I will not stand for such unholy words!" Father Michael turned on his heel and stalked towards the door. Mrs. Martin hardening her expression. "You will hear from my lawyers Linda! You are clearly unfit to raise Clara."

Lucifer jumped in before Dr. Martin could speak. " Oh go right ahead... I assure you that Dr. Martin will not be alone in that courtrooom. Almost all the lawyers in this city owe me favors... And I have more than enough power here to rain hell fire down upon you both. Either of you come near Dr. Martin or Clara again, the devil himself will be happy to make a personal appearance."

* * *

Amenadiel smiled back and nodded. "Yes, and a pleasure to meet you as well Sister."

Clara spoke up then in a low voice, glancing back at the priest cautiously. "Sister, this is him. The Angel I told you about... The one I saw in my dream. Remember?"

The nun nodded still smiling lightly. "I recall Clara." She looked back at Amenadiel with the same kind eyes. "Fear not Amenadiel, I am well accustomed to Clara's gifts. Truly, the holy Father has a very special plan for her." The nun smiled brightly back down at Clara and brushed a hair off her face. Amenadiel opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the priest and the older woman stalking past.

Clara quickly grabbed on to Sister Maria's hand and watched the two come closer.

The older woman stopped in front of them. "Come Clara! You're coming home with grandma, this instant!" The woman made a grab for her.

"No!" Clara shouted as her grandmother tried to grab her hand. Amenadiel watched in awe as a tiny spark only visible to his divine eyes turned in to a tiny flame that shot at the grandmothers hand and snapped against her skin. To any human, they would have seen an electric static shock arch at the most.

The grandmother jerked her hand back as if burned as Sister Maria stepped in front of her."Clara will stay where she wishes... She has work to do, given to her by God and I shall not let either of you interfear." The Sister stood firm, her eyes suddenly hard and unrelenting as she stared down the other woman.

The grandmother stepped back as Amenadiel stepped forward, Luci had told him Clara's story on the drive to the office. The man must be Father Michael. How upset his little brother would be to see his name so unjustly misplaced.

The Father stepped up but Amenadiel blocked his path, glareing at the priest. "Nor will I." The dark angel scowled and crossed his arms, wishing he still had his wings to shield the Sister and Clara from this unfit Father of the cloth. How his father could allow such a man to lead his flock, he would never know.

The pair sneered as the priest took the Mrs. Martin by the shoulder. "Come my child... Let us leave the spawn of Satan to their misery. I'll drive us back." The door slamming shut to signal their departure.

Amenadiel relaxed and turned to the Sister as he felt her warm hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Amenadiel. You do the holy Father proud, though I do believe Archangel Michael would be very upset to meet the priest who ruins his name."

There was a mischievous flicker in the sisters soft blue eyes that made Amenadiel smile and chuckle softly.

"I hope you are right, Sister. And I would imagine so."

The Sister patted his cheek softly. "I assure you Amenadiel, your father is proud of you. You are here for a reason. God may work in strange ways but he always loves his children, no matter what sin they have committed. One must simply ask his forgivness and He will welcome them home with open arms. God never forgets his children and will never truly turn them away." The Sister patted his shoulder reasuringly and smiled down at Clara. Amenadiel took the moment to compose himself. The sisters words brought tears to his eyes. He so hoped she was right. He missed his wings, his home, his siblings... And yes... He missed his father too.

"Don't worry, my child, God will not let them get their hands on you and nor will I. I will teach you at the abby myself. Your grandmother nor the Father are welcome there..." Sister Maria assured Clara and looked up at Mr. Morningstar, Dr. Martin and then back at Amenadiel. "But for now, you have work to do. I will see you at the Abby later if you wish."

Clara nodded as the nun bowed softly to her and took her leave as well. Clara took Amenadiels hand in hers and tugged it, the amazed angel could only follow as they walked towards Dr. Martins office.

* * *

Lucifer watched as the unworthy father and Mrs. Martin left. The child was becoming more interesting by the minute. His father hand his hands on this girl, there was no doubt about that! But first things first, the lovely Dr. Martin...

"Do not worry, love, you have my word Clara will never be taken from you. Devils promise." Lucifer smiled broadly. Linda smiled softly and sniffled lightly, overwhelmed by the stressful events.

"Thank you Lucifer. Come on, let's get your session going."

* * *

*Inside Dr. Linda Martins office. *

"I apologist for the delay, gentlemen. I wasn't expecting my mother to come visit me at work..." Dr. Martin sighed as she sat at her desk. Lucifer lounged on the couch while Amenadiel sat next to Clara who was showing him all the pictures she drew of the angels and things she saw in her dreams.

"Think nothing of it, love, though I do believe I shall be paying Padre Michael a vist... A bit of the Devils work..." Lucifer smirked and amused himself of all the torment he would inflict on the man.

"I'll be joining you on that outing Luci. The man is a poor leader of his chosen flock. Maybe we should summon Michael, let him have a few words with him... It is his name being tarnished." Amenadiel glanced up at his little brother from his spot next to the window.

Lucifer looked up at him and chuckled. "My oh my, I truly am a bad influence on you brother. Oh but what a lovely idea... Michael vs Michael... We must bring popcorn."

Amenadiel chuckled and kept looking through the pictures with Clara. Linda smiled, oddly touched by Lucifer's promise.

"Thank you both, never the less... So what is it you wanted to discuss, Lucifer?"

Lucifer sat upright on the couch and took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I wanted to ask about Clara, actually... She drew Amenadiel on the worksheet along side the other Archangels. Now my brothers name is not in any scriptures... Nor is there any descriptions of him. I wanted to know if you knew anything about her parentage, namely her father. You're human and so is your mother so unless you and your sister have different fathers..."

Linda nodded, "No, my sister and I have the same father. And honestly I don't know much about Clara's father. I never met him... Actually I'm not sure if my mother has either. All I know for sure is that she dated this random guy for three months, got pregnant, the guy according to my sister was an on and off fling... And two months after Clara was born no one heard from him again. I don't think their is even a name on the birth certificate. All I can say for sure is that Clara has her fathers eyes. My father had red hair like Clara's and it skips every other generation. So she must have gotten that from him. But no one in my family has her eye color."

Lucifer clasped his hands and thought hard on the new information of what little of it there was. Then Amenadial spoke up.

"He isnt human either I'd guess, Luci... "

Lucifer turned to his brother who was staring at a picture Clara had drawn. "How do you figure that?"

Amenadiel glanced over at Dr. Martin. "She used hellfire Luci, I saw it. When her grandmother tried to grab her, she used it to protect herself. It was tiny but I could see it. And Clara already answered how she knew to draw me. She had a dream about me... She told Sister Maria... The nun that was here, too. The Sister claims to know all that Clara is capable of. She said Clara had Father's work to do." Amenadiel held up the picture he looking at. A picture of Amenadiel, poorly drawn but it was clear who it was.

"She drew all of us. And this one..." Amenadiel held up a picture that caught Lucifer by surprise. It was of a dark skinned woman, holding two blades in what looked like a child's idea of what hell would look like. It couldn't be...? Could it? Lucifer thought in disbelief. It looked like...

"Clara... Who is this you drew?" Amenadiel asked the child softly, holding the drawing. Clara looked up from her coloring and smiled.

"That's Mazikeen, I dreampt of her last night. She protects Lucifer. And helped him rule hell."

Linda's eyes were wide and her voice dropped. "Lucifer... Maze has never been around Clara. I haven't seen her since I got custody of Clara. I've never even mentioned her name."

Lucifer nodded, she was telling the truth. What bothered him more was the drawing of his siblings that Amenadiel had passed to him. Michael, Gabriel, Azreal, Raphael, Uriel, Selaphiel, Jegudiel, and Barachiel... All of them were there and very accurately drawn. How in the world did this child know all of this?

"Clara... Did you dream of all the Archeangels?" Lucifer asked as he looked at all the pictures.

She giggled softly, "No. I met them at Sister Maria's Abby. I go there all the time."

Lucifer shared a look of surprise with Dr. Martin and Amenadiel but they couldn't show it towards Clara. They didn't want to scare the girl. But something otherworldly definatly afoot.

"Do you think Amenadiel and I could come with you to see this Abby?" Lucifer asked cautiously, he wasn't sure if he should visit this place if all his siblings would be there given how they had all parted ways.

"I'll ask Sister Maria, but I'm sure she'd say yes." Clara nodded excitedly.

Amenadiel took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened as he saw the picture and gestured for Lucifer to come look. Lucifer quickly moved closer to see what Clara was drawing and barely kept from gasping at the image she drew. On the page was a large black creature with horns and an angels wings with a very distinct pattern and blazing red eyes standing in a hellish background.

"Who is that you drew, Clara..." Amenadiel asked cautiously, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Clara pused in her coloring and tilted her head to one side. "I'm not sure yet... I jeep seeing him in my nightmares... But... I think he is my daddy... His eyes look like mine when he isnt mad."

Lucifer and Amenadiel shared a look of shock and slight fear as they realized what they had stumbled upon. Clara was not a human... She was the offspring of a angel. They just prayed to their father it wasn't the one they thought it was...

But one thing was clear, they needed to visit that Abbey... If what they suspected was true, they would need all the help they could get to make sure this fallen angel NEVER got his hands on Clara, otherwise the world and everything in it would crumble...

* * *

I'm horrible, I know but I'll be wrapping this up soon, or so I hope anyway... Hope you liked this one! R&R


End file.
